Breaking and Mending
by VeexD
Summary: SEQUEL TO LETTER FROM LOGAN: SAVED BY LIGHT Logan and Veronica are going to test their new relationship. With the bus crash, Logan's trail and most poeple against them, will they be able to survive? Basically a LoVe Version of Season 2.
1. Normal is the Watchword

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone. If you haven't read Letter From Logan, you should. This will make more sense then. This is the continuation of the 'Saved by Light' ending. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Sit still," Veronica commanded as she rubbed the gashes on Logan's wrist with an alcohol drenched cotton ball. 

The two sat in Veronica's kitchen. She was tending to Logan's self-inflicted cuts on his wrist. Both Logan and Veronica had a hard day. Not only was there a bus crash, where all students on board where pronounced dead, but Logan thought it would be a perfect night to jump off the Coronado Bridge. Luckily, Veronica saved him, and gave him a reason to live

"Sorry, but are you digging for gold?" Logan winced.

"This is for your own good, Logan. And to make sure it never happens again, I want your little friend, Mr. Razor," She finished wrapping the bandage around his wrist and threw away the bloody cotton balls.

"It's Miss. Razor. No way would I have a dude take away my problems. It screams _Brokeback Mountain,"_

"Hand it over, cowboy," Veronica opened her palm, waiting for him to give up his razor.

Logan sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box containing a few razor blades. "_I don't know how to quit you!_" he said as he handed it over. Veronica just shook her head.

"How can you joke about it?" She asked

"I dunno. It's weird. A couple hours ago I was going to commit suicide but then you show up and everything seemed better." He chuckled a bit and smirked.

"Promise you will never even think about hurting yourself again." She said in a pleading voice.

"I promise, Veronica." He leaned in so his forehead was touching her's. "I love you."

She kissed him before replying "I love you, too"

"How are we gonna do this?" Their fingers laced together.

"I dunno. We should probably tell Duncan first. Then we can take it step by step." Veronica stood up and guided Logan toward the couch.

"What do you think everyone else is gonna say?" he asked as he laid down.

"I really don't care," she laid down next to him and tucked her head under his chin.

"Me too. Hey, where is your dad?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry he's out trying to find out more about the crash," Veronica said while absently while playing with his shirt.

"Some day, huh? When I heard about the crash I was so worried. I thought you were…"

"Ssh. Don't think about that. You've been through enough today. Just sleep," she gave him a quick kiss and squeezed his hand that was still entwined with her. "Goodnight, Logan,"

"Goodnight, Veronica,"

* * *

Keith unlocked and gently opened the door, hoping not to wake up Veronica. He walked in and saw both Veronica and Logan on the couch. He was going to yell but he saw a piece of paper on the table with "DAD" written in big letters. He picked it up and read it. 

_DAD  
_

_Please, I know you don't want Logan here but we've both been through a rough day. I'll fill you in tomorrow. Logan is not the guy most people see him as. Please trust me._

_Love, Veronica_

_P.S. Your turkey pot pie is in the refrigerator. )_

Keith just shook his head. He walked to the fridge, took out his dinner and went into his bedroom, leaving his daughter and Logan Echolls alone.

* * *

Veronica woke up early to talk to her dad. Keith was already in the kitchen ready the newspaper. He didn't notice that she had woken up, so she gave Logan a peck on his forehead and got up. 

She walked up to Keith and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome, now fill me in,"

"Logan was going to jump off the Coronado Bridge last night. He sent Cassidy Casablancas to give this letter," she gave him the letter and let him read it "I got there just in time and I couldn't let him go home by himself,"

"You love him?"

She nodded.

Keith sighed, "Teenagers, sometimes I just don't get your race. Just be careful, honey,"

Veronica smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna go visit the crash site. I couldn't really find out anything last night,"

"And you don't want to talk to Logan right now," Veronica said smirking.

"Yeah that too," Keith gathered his things and was ready to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot. Meg survived the crash. She is unconscious in the hospital,"

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"I don't get it either. Have a nice day," Keith waved goodbye and left.

"Does that mean I have his blessing?" a voice said.

Veronica turned around startled and saw Logan sitting on the couch.

"I think so, but I should warn you. He has the right to carry a gun," she poured some coffee into two mugs and gave him one.

"Yeah, I seem to remember something about a telescope mounted on a rifle," Logan said. He gave her a kiss when she sat down next to him.

"Ah, yes. The good old days," they both smiled at the memory of making out in the Xterra but then remembered the other minor detail form that night.

"But we almost got shot by a PCH'er," he said

"True," She said with a sigh. She put her head on his shoulder. "Today is gonna suck,"

"Veronica, we should probably wait awhile before we tell anyone about us, with the crash and all," he said.

"I guess. I need to check in on Duncan, see how he is doing. We should visit Meg in the hospital, too,"

"Sure, I'm gonna go home and take a shower. I'll see you at school." He stood up and gathered his things.

"I'll see you later," She leaned up and gave him a kiss "Love you,"

"Love you," he said right before he left.

Veronica laid back on the couch and thought about what had happened in the last 30 hours. She sighed. She wasn't on the bus where eight people died. She saved her ex-boyfriend from committing suicide and she started dating him again. She could smell Logan's cologne on the pillows and her clothes. She smiled, 'There goes normal' she thought. In the world of Veronica Mars, normal is the watchword.

* * *

I couldn't resist the _Brokeback Mountain_ joke. Please review! 


	2. Driver Ed

Veronica hurried out of the shower and picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey," said Logan.

"My, my, Mr. Echolls, we just saw each other 30 minutes ago. I just knew you couldn't stay away from me for too long." She said smiling.

"Yes, I am suffering right now," he said going along with her joke "Actually, I'm wondering if I left my cell phone there. I can't find it."

"Let me check," she went into the living room and started moving the pillows on the couch around. "Did you get home okay?"

"I'm fine but the traffic is crazy. A lot of people are heading out to the cliff. Did you find it?"

She had just pulled it out from the couch when he asked. "Yep, but do you know how dangerous this is in the hands of Veronica Mars. Now I can peek at all your messages."

"No, my five other girlfriends are gonna kill me if they find out about you!" he said in a mocking voice.

"Ha ha, very funny,"

"I know I'm hilarious. Anyway, the only things creepy on there are the messages I got from Kendall Casablancas."

"Dick and Beaver's step-mom?"

"Yeah, that was my exact reaction. She was a Laker girl, and everyone knows they are the definition of the word 'slut'."

"What would she want with you?"

"Veronica, you should know that I'm irresistible to the ladies. What do you _think_ she wants?"

"Okay, I got it, but did you turn her down?"

"See for yourself. My password is _endurance; _another reason why she probably wants me." He chuckled.

"Hmm, nice, but do you live up to it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Later Mars,"

After she finished getting dressed, Veronica picked up Logan's cell phone and put in his password. She scrolled down the list of messages,

"Dick, Beaver, Shelby, and 3 messages from Kendall Casablancas. Hmm. let's see what the gold-digger has to say:

1. Hi Logan, I was wondering if you wanted to stop by. I'm all alone and I have a treat for you.  
RESPONSE: I hope you mean the Rise Crispy Treat I asked for. I'm still waiting for that.

2.No, but I have something so much sweeter for you and once you have it, you won't be able to resist seconds.  
RESPONSE: Sorry, I don't eat anything that has been in the garbage.

3.That's it! I'm offering you gold, kid. You can hang around those high school girls who have just mastered missionary or you can be with me. Any teenage boy would kill to be in your position. Make the right choice.  
RESPONSE: I rather have a girl that actually cares about me instead of an experienced whore that only wants my money. Your wasting you time, Kendall. There is only one girl I'm waiting for and it's not you. It will NEVER be you."

Veronica smiled and left for school. She had to remind herself to give Logan a big kiss when she saw him.

* * *

Veronica just left the bathroom after agreeing to help Jessie. She rubbed her head in frustration. Suddenly, someone bumped into her. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled before looking up. It was Logan but he wasn't alone. Dick and Beaver were with him. 

Logan winked at her secretly, "Oh didn't see you there, Mars."

"You better watch yourself, Logan. If we keep bumping into each other, people might think we're dating again." She smirked back at him.

"Yeah, that would just kill my reputation." he mouthed 'Thanks' when she secretly placed his cell phone in his pocket.

"Hey Veronica, are you gonna come to my 'Life's Short' party. It's gonna be awesome!" Dick handed her a flyer.

She took it and immediate ripped it up. "I'll see if I can fit it in my schedule, Dick."

Logan let out a quiet small laugh but his smile faded when he saw Duncan coming towards them.

"Hey," Duncan put his arms around Veronica's waist, "These guys causing you trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she said to him. She could see Logan's tightly clenched fist and her heart went out to him.

Dick and Beaver turned to leave, they too came to be against Duncan, "You coming Logan?" Beaver asked.

"Why should I? It's my locker." Veronica turned her head to see that she was leaning on Logan's locker. "I'll catch up later," he called to his friends.

Duncan and Veronica moved out of the way, but not too far. Duncan, seeing it as a perfect opportunity to make Logan jealous, leaned in to kiss Veronica. She didn't want to kiss Duncan at all, so she deliberately dropped her bag.

"Damn," she said. Both of them bent down and picked up all of the contents that fell out. While she was on the floor, she looked at her watch. '20 seconds till the bell rings,' she thought and gave a sigh of relief. Luckily she had synchronized her watch with the on in the main office. She glanced at Logan who gave her a nod before he walked away. Veronica quickly took out her cell phone and pressed the send button. She stood up and watched Logan answer his phone. He shook his head and responded.

'DITTO' was the only word on the screen of her cell phone. She stood up and Duncan took her hand. Together, they walked down the hallway.

During lunch, Logan couldn't help but take out his phone and watch the dancing bear Veronica sent him say "I love you beary much!"

* * *

"How was your day," he asked her. They sat in his back yard eating dinner. 

"Well, I was helping Jessie, the bus driver's daughter, prove that he didn't purposely drive off the cliff. The press conference Lamb held said that he was committing suicide and they found a note but it was actually a note that he was leaving his wife,"

"Really? Then why won't they have another press conference?"

"Because Lamb is an asshole. He won't re-open the case. Jessie's brother thinks his father killed those kids. Hell, everyone else does,"

"Your dad should run for sheriff." Logan said taking both their plates from the table. "If he won he could sort this whole thing out,"

"Actually he is! He saw how Lamb brushed off Jessie so he decided that Neptune needs some change. Anyway, how was your day?"

"After school, I got a message from Dick and Beaver saying to come over to hang out. Turns out Kendall sent it. She was alone, in a robe and waiting for me on the couch," he said as he sat back down.

"And what did you do, oh boyfriend of mine?"

"I ran into Dick's room and played _Halo_ until they came back. Then I went to the shooting range with Dick 1 and 2. Beaver stayed behind and kitted a sweater. So my day was remotely exciting but the highlight was my dancing bear," they both laughed.

"After school, Duncan wanted me to go back to his suite with. I want to tell him tomorrow, I can't make up excuses anymore," she said when the laughter died down.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to walk down the hall holding _your_ hand. Of course I'm sure," she came around the table and sat in his lap.

He kissed her forehead, "Alright then. I can't wait to officially call you my girlfriend again,"

"I can't wait either,"

* * *

**This is an important note: All of the events from the episodes happen in these chapters, EXCEPT for the scenes where two or more of these characters are together: Veronica, Logan, Duncan, and Kendall. I will either alter the scene or delete it all together. So for example, in this chapter, Wallace did help Jackie find out who messed up her car and Lamb did find Curly's body. It just isn't said. For future chapters, I'll tell you which scenes were changed or deleted. **Does that make sense? I just want to focus on what would had happened if Veronica and Logan were together and keep all of the important clues so solve the mystery. Please tell me that makes sense… oh, and would you mind if I made Duncan the bad guy? And I mean the really hate-able bad guy.  



	3. Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I had more important matters to attend to these past months. Anyways to make it up, this chapter is gonna be the longest so far! Oh, I also used some lines from the episode. It belongs to Rob, not me! Woo-hoo, so here is the LoVe Version of Season Two: Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang!

* * *

After Logan had dropped Veronica back home that night, she went into her room to call Duncan. He had changed a lot since the summer. He and Logan stopped talking because of the fact that Logan's father killed his sister. It got worse because they were both still in love with Veronica. Every time Logan was around, Duncan would either, kiss her, hug her, or grab her hand and storm off with a disgusted look on his face. Logan took every ounce of abusive, which wasn't normal for him but Veronica understood why. When you learn your father killed your ex-best friend's sister and your girlfriend, and the only person you still care about dumps you, you tend to wish you could disappear of the face of the earth. All of this caused him to become suicidal. So yeah, tensions where high during the past few months. Veronica shuddered as she dismissed all of the memories. With a sigh, she pressed his number on speed-dial and prepared herself to sound as normal as possible.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Duncan!"

"Veronica, hi!" he sounded a bit surprised by her call, "I tried calling you before. What happened?"

"Oh I was in the shower," she lied "Sorry I missed your call,"

"It's fine, uh, I'm kinda busy right now, um did you want something?"

Veronica's eyebrows furrowed "Yeah, actually I was wondering if you could come to school early tomorrow. I have something important to tell you in person,"

"Sure, is 8 good? AH!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just got a paper cut. Filling out college applications…"

"Oh, okay. Well, 8 is fine. See you tomorrow! Bye!" She rushed and then quickly hung up the phone.

* * *

"You ready?" Logan said as they waited for Duncan outside the school.

"Nervous," she replied

"Me too," he smiled at her.

"What if he doesn't take it well? I mean what if he gets…well turns into Hulk Duncan?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. No one is ever gonna hurt you Ronnie,"

She smiled at the use of her nickname. She gave him a peck on the lips and a big hug. A few minutes later, they saw Duncan's car pull into the empty lot. When he got out, there was a confused expression on his face.

"What is he doing here?" he asked Veronica as he pointed to Logan.

"Listen, man," Logan said "we need to discuss a few things,"

Duncan hesitated before saying, "Okay then," With his eyes still on Logan, he leaned in to kiss Veronica but he pulled away. "What the hell?"

"Duncan, I'm just gonna get straight to it! You have changed! I understand why you can hold a grudge against Logan but you know he still has feelings for me and using our relationship as torture just isn't right!"

"Are you joking? Are you gonna break up with me in front of him!"

"I have to Duncan; I can't take it any more. I can't stand to see you act like this! You guys were best friends and now you act like mortal enemies. And I have feeling for both of you and ever since the summer, I have been so confused!" She started to tear a bit.

"Well then you need to choose! ME OR HIM, VERONICA!" Duncan yelled.

"Calm down dude!" Logan got up and grabbed his shoulder.

"I already did choose!" Veronica yelled. "Duncan I will always love you, but I love Logan more. Since we are being honest, I chose Logan 3 days ago!"

"WHAT! You cheated on me!"

"You don't know what happened! He was standing on the Coronado Bridge ready to jump! He was about to die and I realized that I love him more. I'm sorry!" She started to cry freely now. Logan immediately wrapped his arms around her.

Duncan got quiet and sat down on the nearest bench. Other students started to show up. Seconds later, Duncan shot up and exclaimed, "ATTENTION NEPTUNE HIGH! VERONICA MARS AND DUNCAN KANE ARE OFFICAILLY BROKEN UP!" Everyone was staring at him. He was laughing hysterically now, "TAKE TIME TODAY TO CONGRATULATE THE ONCE AGAIN HAPPY COUPLE, VERONICA MARS AND LOGAN ECHOLLS! WOO-HOO!" Duncan began to walk away backwards while still laughing and clapping. When he was a few feet away he turned and ran to his car. He hopped in and drove away. The students turned their direction to Veronica and Logan who were still in each other's embrace.

"I think he took it better than we thought," he whispered in her ear while looking at the surrounding crowd.

* * *

For the next two days, the school was buzzing about the Logan-Veronica-Duncan triangle. Duncan didn't show up at school since that morning. Rumors were traveling faster than the speed of light. The only people oblivious to them were Logan and Veronica. They walked down the hall holding hand, smiling at each other. At lunch, they would sit with Wallace, Jackie, and Mac. The 09ers kept their distance from Logan for awhile but since he was one of the most powerful students in school, they accepted his relationship with Veronica. Things were going okay so far, but things in Neptune always change.

"You joined the Future Business Leaders of America?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yup," she said popping the 'p'.

"Why?" he asked as they stopped right in front of the club's door.

"My guidance counselor strongly suggested I indulge in a little resume packing," she smiled "and then I thought 'why not chose the club my boyfriend is in?'" she leaned up and kissed him. Suddenly they where shoved to the side.

"Hey watch it pal!" Logan yelled. The person turned around. It was Duncan. He mumbled a sorry and quickly grabbed a seat next to Cassidy.

Veronica looked at Logan. Obviously it was going to be an uncomfortable class.

* * *

After class, Beaver went up to Veronica after Logan went to English.

"Hey, Veronica?"

"Hey Beav-er, ah, I mean Cassidy,"

"I think it's cool that you're joining FBLA, what, you being a girl and all,"

"And a poor one at that,"

"May I talk to you for a sec?"

"You are talking to me,"

"About my dad? I'm worried. You know, he might-"

She laughed at him and continued her way to her next class. "Seemed to me he was doing just fine for himself,"

Cassidy ran up to catch up with her. "No, look, it's not money, okay? Well it is--it is money, but it's my step mom, she's a gold-digger and it's obvious to everyone else in the world except for my dad. All she does is spend his money,"

"Unfortunately, there are no laws against exploiting rich and horny middle-aged men,"

"Yeah? Well, the prenup doesn't allow her to cheat on him either. I found a condom wrapper in the couch,"

"Hardly a smoking gun, given your brother's proclivities,"

"Look, it's just a hunch, okay, but I'm willing to pay you a lot of money to back it up with hard proof,"

"Define 'lot',"

"Five hundred for a picture of Kendall violating her prenup,"

"Thousand,"

"Okay"

He took out a paper and gave it to her. "That's her schedule. Good luck." 'Logan is gonna enjoy this' she thought.

* * *

After surviving Lamb's interrogation, following Kendall and getting through Jackie's mindless ranting, and visiting Curly Moran's garage, Veronica sat next to Logan, holding his hand in the FBLA room. Finally, she felt some peace.

Duncan came through the door in his usual broody mood but they just ignored him. Mr. Pope started the class as soon as Duncan sat down.

"Congratulations, FBLAers. You are now worth exactly one million dollars,"

"What? You mean I've lost money? Heads will roll," Logan said sarcastically.

"I assume that you have all heard about my stock market game, in fact, I think many of you have played before. Over the course of the school year, each club member will control a virtual portfolio. Now, you may invest your money any way you see fit, as long as it's legal," Mr. Pop pointed to Dick.

"Dude, dog racing is totally legal,"

"But, hardly lucrative, as I recall from your performance last year. The student with the most valuable holdings at the closing bell on June first will claim a prize more valuable than money. A small shiny plaque with his or her name on it and all attendant bragging rights," The room was filled with laughs and groans.

"Just what I wanted!" Veronica said to Logan. He laughed

"All right, for those of you who are shooting for full-on Warren Buffet status, there is a cash prize..." he pulled out a bill from his pocket and waved it "…for the student who can beat the SNP average,"

"Standard and Poors?" Duncan said. Most of the class was surprised he could still speak.

"Samuel Nelson Pope, yours truly," he tapped at the screen

"How much real money did you make?" Cassidy said.

"Suffice it to say, ah, precisely enough to retire in exactly nine months. At the end of this year, I'll hang up my stock market spurs, buy some cozy T-bills, and literally, sail off into the sunset," he pointed to a picture of a boat on the bulletin board.

"Is that a Swan 40?" Logan asked

"Yeah, nice, huh?" Logan nodded "From 1971. I, ah, I would have retired earlier, but actually the, uh, the restoration's been tricky. We had to reseal the hull twice."

"Didn't plug her right the first time, huh?" Duncan said and then deliberately looked at Logan.

Logan immediately shot up and grabbed Duncan. They made it out of the classroom and out to the hall. Duncan ran Logan into the lockers while Logan punched his back. Logan twisted his body and they both hit the lockers. They began to punch each other, trading blow with blow. Logan hit Duncan square in the jaw which caused Duncan to fall back. Logan kicked him the ribs. He was about to kick again but Duncan cause his foot and brought him down. They wrestled on the floor until some teachers broke them up.

* * *

Duncan and Logan sat far away from each other in the nurse's office. Their hands were cut and sore. Duncan had a bleeding nose and there was a bruise around Logan's left eye

"Well, I can tell you one thing: whoever it is you're fighting over, she won't be very impressed by this. And you're done. I believe the principal is waiting for you. I'll be back for you." She sent Duncan away and left the room.

"Actually, I disagree with Nurse Ratched, I think Veronica would have been quite impressed," Logan said.

Duncan turned to look at him

"Don't you ever talk about her again! You lost her; I didn't steal her!" Logan said standing up.

"Whatever you say, Echolls," Duncan turned around to leave but Logan stopped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What happened to the Duncan I know? Where were you this summer, man?" Logan shouted.

"Oh, well I was dealing with this thing, what was it? Oh, yeah, I remember now," he walked closer to Logan "Your dad murdered my sister,"

"My summer was fucked up too you know!" Logan said, his anger get the best of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, remember, there was this little situation? I was accused of murder? I am the eye of a storm and I never heard from you. I called you the day after Aaron was arrested! Despite the whole town hating me, I was by your side helping you! And now, it is a war out there and you're on the sidelines? Do you remember when you used to have _my_ back?

Nurse Ratched entered the room and said "The principal's waiting, young man,"

Duncan began to walk away. That's when Logan said "I hate him too, you know,"

The nurse wheeled her chair in front of him and started to apply antiseptic to his hand. She looked up to his face and said "I'm sorry, does that sting?"

Logan had tears in his eyes. The feeling was coming back to him. The feeling he felt during the summer. The feeling he never wanted to feel ever again.

* * *

Veronica, Logan and Cassidy sat at the Java the Hut, looking the pictures that where taken from Kendall's iPod.

After scrolling through thousands of pictures, they came to some that where in a bedroom at the Neptune Grand. Another figure came into screen.

"Well, looky looky here. Now who is this fellow?" Veronica said.

"He's a soon to be dead, man!" Cassidy sat up, getting excited.

Logan scrolled down a few pictures until they say the face of Kendall's lover. All three of them were silent as Duncan appeared in the picture. His shirt was off and in the mirror was Kendall's reflection.

"No freaking way,"

* * *

"This is Duncan leave a message…" BEEP

"Duncan, it's Veronica, I just want to tell you that you have no right to call me a cheater, when you where cheating on me for a month! Yeah, I know about Kendall. I know that you have been going to her for sex. I'm so glad that I did break up with you! Now I have a real boyfriend who cares for me and appreciates me. And unlike you, he loves me! I never want to talk to you again. Stay away from Logan and I or you will be sorry!"

* * *

"It's been a crazy week, huh?" Logan asked.

They were in his bedroom watching T.V.

"Yeah, and I bet it's gonna get crazier."

"I'm fine as long as you're with me," he said giving her a kiss. She smiled when they broke away. She took his hand and looked at his healing wounds.

"Thanks for defending me," she said.

"No problem. Like I said, no one is ever gonna hurt you. Come on let's get some food," They walked out of the room and down the hall. Suddenly, Veronica stopped in front of Aaron's movie posters.

"Oh, my god,"

"Veronica, what's wrong?"

"I must have walked down this hall a hundred times during the summer. Aaron wrote to Curly, "All these years, still on the Long Haul"? "The Long Haul" That's not some kind of macho expression, it's a movie. A movie featuring a signature stunt where a truck is sent veering over a bridge, a stunt supervised and performed by David "Curly" Moran!" Her heart was racing.

"That guy from the beach? What does-"

"Don't you get it, Logan? It was me!"

"What?"

"The bus crash. It was meant for me. They all died because of me,"

Logan opened his arms to her, still unsure of what was going on but all Veronica could do was cry.

* * *

Whew, that was long. So basically, Logan and Duncan kinda switched roles in this chapter and Cassidy is still gonna be the villain. He is just a really good actor. Hope you all liked! Hit that Review button people! 


	4. GreenEyed Monster

Here is episode four, Green-Eyed Monster, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Rob. The dialogue used from the episode is not mine

And Logan's little speech at the end is based on Dave Rygalski's (Adam Brody) speech from the Gilmore Girl episode: Say Goodnight, Gracie.

* * *

Veronica took down notes as she listened to Julie Bloch's suspicions about her boyfriend. She smiled thinking of all the cash her dad could make from just this one case. Plus, she would love to bring down this guy if he was cheating on Julie. Lately these days, her horns came out when she heard of unfaithful men.

"Jumpy fiancée?" Keith asked when Julie was out the door.

"Jumpy _potential_ fiancée, with cash to burn. She practically handed me a blank check," Veronica said enthusiastically.

"You're supposed to be here organizing the office, not soliciting clients. Maybe you haven't noticed, I'm running for sheriff? I can't even get to the cases I already have,"

"Well maybe I could help. Just with the little stuff, nothing that requires body armor,"

"Veronica, you don't work here; you work at Java the Hut,"

"Yeah, that tip money's gonna pay for Stanford,"

"No, but that is why you have a very wealthy boyfriend,"

"Dad!"

Just kidding, just kidding. I have no doubt that you'll get the Kane Scholarship. That is if you use your nights for studying,"

"But oh how I crave stalking evil-doers!"

Keith smiled "So how is Logan these days?"

"Uh, fine…" Veronica said with a confused look on her face.

"That's good. No problems between you two?"

"Everything is great, why do you ask?"

'What, I can't know how my daughter's relationship with her boyfriend is?"

"No, its just you and Logan haven't been the best of buddies since you slammed him against a wall and threatened him,"

"Well it seems like you two are doing better and that's why I'm inviting him to dinner with us,"

"What? Did you just say you're inviting Logan Echolls to dinner?"

"Actually, you are asking him but the invite came from me.

"Thanks daddy,"

"For what?"

"For giving him a second chance,"

"You're welcome. Now please, call Miss Jumpy and tell her I can't take this case,"

"Okey dokey," She said picking up the phone. She began to speak but no one was on the other line except for the dial tone.

* * *

Veronica had just finished up her meeting with Julie at Java the Hut when someone came behind her and placed their hands over her eyes. 

"Guess who?" Logan said into her ear.

With a huge smile on her face she said "Orlando Bloom?"

"You wish," he said taking off his hands from her eyes. He gave her a small kiss and sat down next to her. "So, what are you up to today, Ronnie?"

"Just a little PI work. How about you?

"Probably gonna go surfing with Dick. I don't have much to do these days anyway,"

"So you're not doing anything Friday night?"

"I believe my schedule is free,"

"Great, my dad is inviting you to dinner with us!"

"What?"

"That's what I said. So are you coming?"

"I guess, but does he really want to have dinner or just give me the third-degree?"

"This is the guy that threw you against a wall, what do you think?"

"Gulp?"

"'Gulp' is right, my friend"

* * *

"My dad spend the night at your place?" Veronica asked Wallace. 

"Yep," he said as he took out his books from his locker.

"He do the AM-donut-fake-out run?"

He pulled a bag of donuts from his locker "Want one?"

She shook her head and smiled but her happiness disappeared when Jackie arrived.

Jackie slapped Wallace's butt and shouted "Get back, ladies, he's mine!"

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her locker.

Jackie continued "You really are a basketball star, aren't you, I mean I'm not just smacking the ass of some Dungeons and Dragons geek, right?

"Hey! I played Dungeons and Dragons and look where that got me!" Logan said pointing to himself. He walked over to Veronica and gave her a kiss. "Hi" he said as he held her hand.

"I owe you so much!" She whispered to him.

"You can repay me later," he whispered back and turned around to greet the other couple. "Wallace…Jackie, how's it going?"

"Doing good, man," Wallace and Logan had become so what pals in the last couple weeks. But of course, Jackie had to ruin the moment.

"Yeah, everything is great. Come on Wallace, can't be late for English!" Jackie pulled Wallace down the hall. He gave Logan and Veronica a shrug and a 'forgive me' smile.

"Later!" Veronica said in a loud, peppy voice. When the couple disappeared in the crowd of students, her face fell.

"Don't let her get to you," Logan leaned down and kissed her. "Even though you are really hot when you're mad,"

She kissed him back "Hmm, good to know," She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him more.

* * *

"Hospitals wig me out," she said to Logan as they walked down the white halls. 

"Me too, and you think they would get better gowns! Ones that do not expose a person's backside," Logan shuddered.

They turned the corner to find a concern looking Duncan.

"Veronica? Logan?" he said looking very surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Meg is our friend too," Logan said, annoyed by his dumb question.

"How is she?" Veronica asked to stop the argument that was bound to happen between the boys.

Before he could answer, the Mannings stepped out of Meg's room. Mr. Manning looked angrily at Duncan and said "You again. Why do you come here every day? How many times do I have to tell you?"

Veronica and Logan looked confusedly at Duncan as Mrs. Manning continued, "We never want to see you again. Now stay away from our daughter." Now looking at the clueless couple, she said "And you, I mean, how can you come here? Don't you know that you presence is upsetting to us?"

"We care about Meg!" Duncan said.

"If you really cared about Meg, she wouldn't have been on that bus," Mr. Manning shouted.

That was the last straw. Duncan walked away, while Logan and Veronica gave the flowers they brought to Meg's sisters.

Once they where outside, the couple thought about what just happened.

"Wow, her parents are…" he couldn't find the right word to end the sentence.

"Yeah," was her only response.

"Wanna go eat or something?"

"Can't. Work. Gotta go watch a tennis match." She kissed him goodbye and headed for her car, leaving him with a puzzled look.

"But you hate tennis!" he called out to her, 'This is one very confusing day,' he said to himself

* * *

It was finally Friday and Veronica was meeting Logan after school. She was nervous to see him due to the fact of what she found out the day before. The tip Weevil got about Curly Moran came from Logan's house. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to ask Logan about it. 

She saw him exit the school ad head over to her. "Hey," he said and then bent down to kiss her. "So do I clean up nicely? Will daddy approve?"

She looked at him up and down and then walked around "You look fine," they smiled at each other and headed towards Logan's car. Before they got in Veronica stopped and took both his hands in her's "Can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"Of course,"

"Saturday, September twenty-fourth, there was a two minute and twenty-three second phone call on Weevil's cell phone made from your house. The caller claimed that Curly Moran was responsible for the bus crash. The same Curly Moran who's friends with your dad, the one from the poster in your house. Any explanation?"

"Are you accusing me?"

"No, no, I just need to know really happened! Please Logan, where were you September twenty-fourth?"

"Like I have any idea- wait," Logan looked in his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper "That was the night of Dick's Life Short party.

The flyer said:** LIFE'S SHORT Drink it away like there's no tomorrow. Come - Rock out - Black out Logan's 880 Muir Street, Sept. 24), 9pm. Kegger.**_ (A/N: the word 'drink' is not official; in the episode Logan's hand is blocking it._ _And it actually says Sept. 20; someone in props messed up_…

"There was no way in hell Kendall would allow a bunch of teenagers to run wild in her house. Dick begged and I just couldn't say no. And for your pal Weevil, him and his biker boys showed up and crashed it. Lamb and a half dozen deputies came by to break it up, or at least collect the kegs,"

"There are five numbers registered to your house. This call came from a number I don't recognize,"

"Well, gee willikers, Veronica; it sounds like you're on to something. Maybe the pool boy did it. Now can I ask you something?" She looked him in the eyes "I was gonna let it go but since we're being so honest with each other right now, what the hell! Dick saw you dressed in full bimbo-gear at some dudes house. Is it true that you were flirting with him?"

"Logan, it was a part of this case. I'm not supposed to tell you but, I had to follow this lady's boyfriend, make sure he wasn't cheating on her. I had to setup a temptation scenario to close down the case,"

They were both quiet and did not look at each other for awhile before he said "I'm sorry I doubted you,"

"Me too," she said. "Love you,"

"Love you, too," They kissed and got into the XTerra, ready to meet daddy.

* * *

"Dad, we're here!" Veronica unlocked the door and walked in holding Logan's hand. Keith was putting the final touches on his lasagna 

"Well, hey there," Keith kissed Veronica on the forehead "How are you, Logan?" Keith stretched out his hand.

Logan smiled and shook Keith's hand "Really good, Mr. Mars. Thanks for the invite,"

"No problem, I just hope you like lasagna,"

"He's not picky, dad," Veronica added in.

"Great, let's eat!"

They sat around the kitchen island as Keith served the food "So, Logan how are you doing in school?"

"I'm pulling A's and B's here and there,"

"Good, what colleges did you apply to?"

"Hearst…"

"Only Hearst?"

"I'm kinda banking on it,"

"I see, what do you plan to major in?"

"I'm not sure, maybe Journalism or Media Studies. I'm very interested in writing,"

"Really?" Keith sat down opposite of Veronica and Logan. "How's is it?"

Logan took a bite "Great, Mr. Mars. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time."

"I'd hope you like it. So, I haven't seen you in a while, Logan. You staying out of trouble?"

Logan dropped his fork onto his plate. These questions were really getting to him. He need to get his feeling out "Look, Mr. Mars, I know that the last time I was here I disrespected you and Veronica and I know that I'm not your favorite person in the world. I've gone through a really hard time but I'm trying to be a better person for myself and especially for your daughter. I don't smoke, I try not to drink a lot, I'm healthy, I live in a huge house by myself but I manage to take care of everything. I'm doing the best I can in school. It's not too late to apply for more colleges if you want me too. I was accused with murder, but like I swore in that courtroom, I swear to you that I am innocent. I made a lot of mistakes. And I will admit that I do have depression issues. I did hurt myself and I did try to commit suicide. But Veronica has helped me through it and I'm now living a life that a really, really want. And it would be even better if I had you're approval and forgiveness for all the stupid things I have done. Please, I don't want to screw up this second chance,"

Veronica was completely shocked by Logan's out burst. He was now standing up, next to her father, ready to accept an answer, whether it was good or not.

Keith got up from his seat and looked Logan in the eye. Logan was nervous but he calmed down when a smiled appeared on Keith's face. "One last question, Logan."

"Yes, sir?"

"How do you think the Padres are gonna do this year? Think they can make it to the championship?" Keith put his arm around Logan's shoulders and guided him to the living room. Keith sat him down on the couch while he turned the T.V. onto the baseball game.

Logan looked at Veronica with a confused but happy face.

She smiled back at him before he turned his attention to the game. Veronica placed the dishes in the sink leaving Keith Mars and Logan Echolls to watch the Padres game…together. Who would have thought?

REVIEW YOU GUYS, REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!


	5. Blast from the Past

DISCLAIMER- Everything belongs to Rob…if only I thought of these characters first! Hmph. Some dialogue is used from the episode with a few changes here and there.

Blast from the Past

* * *

Logan sat in Mrs. Murphy's class, absently drawing in his notebook while the rest of the students were discussing Homecoming nominations. 

"Yes, Douglas?"

"I'd like to nominate Veronica Mars!" Corny said excitedly.

Logan snapped his attention back to the class. Was his girlfriend just nominated for Homecoming queen?

The rest of the class was equally surprised. **"**Like, ironically?" asked Ashley Banks.

"Yeah! She's bad-ass, smoking hot and overall nice to come home to," Corny obviously forgot who sat in front of him.

Logan turned around to face the stoner "Hey, watch it, _Douglas_!" he sent Corny an icy glare and then turned back around.

Mandy decided to speak up and join in on the conversation "We should nominate Veronica. She deserves it. Remember when she helped me find my dog? She was totally nice to me even though we barely knew each other. Plus she found Polly the parrot last year!"

Jackie, who had become entertained by Mandy's speech, rolled her eyes as she said "Veronica Mars! Saving the world one pointless act at a time,"

'That's it!' Logan thought as he watched Mandy frown and duck back down in her seat.

"You know Jackie, you really shouldn't speak your mind…"

"And why is that, Logan" she turned to face Logan, thinking she was ready to take his insult.

He whispered in her ear, "Cause when you do the only thing that comes out is a bunch of shit,"

Jackie was speechless so she just sneered at him and turned around. Logan leaned back in his chair with a huge grin oh his face.

* * *

"Who the hell nominated me for Homecoming queen?" Veronica yelled as she sat down at the lunch table. 

"Nice to see you too, baby!" Logan said, taking a sip from his soda can.

"Sorry, but it seems that someone from _your_ homeroom nominated _me_! Care to share the inside scoop?"

"It was your stoner friend, Corny and uh…Mandy seconded him. You're a hero, Veronica!"

"I hear that a lot. Ugh, why must I use my powers for good?"

"Y'know if you want, I'll be your loyal and trusty sidekick?"

"Really?" she said with her trademark smirk.

"Yeah, I could pick you up in our yellow super-vehicle, watch out for enemies as we move to some music, and then take you to a private meeting slash dinner thing,"

She smiled, "What are you trying to say?"

He pulled a single rose from his bag "Veronica Mars, will you go to Homecoming with me?"

"Aw, you big softie!" she playfully punched his arm.

"Well, there was supposed to be a bunch of doves, but the dude cancelled last minute. So, is it a yes?" he said feeling a little uncomfortable with the stares from the other students. He wanted to keep it low key.

"Hmm…"she smiled at his anxious face "Of course I'll go with you!"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Just so you know, I don't wear tights!" At another table they faintly heard Ashley yell at her boyfriend "Why couldn't you ask me like that"

"Hey, Veronica!" Wallace was headed over to the table.

"And that is my queue!" Logan gathered his things "See you later," he waved to the two as he walked backwards into the school, only to bump into Duncan.

"Hey watch-" Duncan yelled before he saw who was in-front of him. He had forgotten about his lunch that was now on the floor.

"Sorry, dude." Duncan bent down to pick of tray and ruined food

"It's okay,"

"Um, here you can get something else," Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills.

"No, its fine I can pay for it myself,"

"It was my fault, just take it," Logan placed the bills in Duncan's hand and nodded before continuing down the hall. He heard Duncan say thanks before he entered the computer lab. 'That was awkward' he thought.

* * *

Three days later, they nominees for Homecoming King and Queen were announced. So far the intercom had called Lucy Franks, Josie Shelman, Emma Harris, and Liz Levine. The announcer had paused for dramatic effect before announcing Kate Rakes as the final nominee. 

Mandy and Corny were disappointed while Jackie was just grinning, "Well, there's always winter carnival. Veronica can be an ice princess!"

After class Logan pulled Jackie to the side. "I don't get it Jackie! What did Veronica ever do to you! All she has done is try to be civil to you. She's even helping you with your little situation! What the hell is wrong with you?"

She just looked at him, unable to answer.

"That's what I though. You should stop treating her like she's a bitch and start trying to become her friend,"

* * *

"So she's gotta be the thief, right?" Jackie asked Veronica as they walked through the parking lot. 

"Well, let me just double-check before you accuse her of anything but she'd have to be pretty thick to wear stolen merchandise to school,"

"Well the girl's sweet but she's not the brightest bulb on the bush,"

Veronica averted her attention to Logan who was talking to Duncan. Her confused thoughts were interrupted by Jackie.

"You're really lucky; Logan is a great guy,"

"Yeah, I know," she said watching as he walked away from Duncan.

The night before the Homecoming dance, Logan was with Duncan at his suite.

"Hey, before we start getting buddy-buddy again, I need to know what the hell you were thinking," Logan watched Duncan sit uncomfortably on the couch "I mean Kendall?"

"Have you seen her?" Duncan asked not really wanted to talk about the situation

"Well, yeah she's hot but she's Dick and Beav's step mom! And you were dating Veronica!"

"I know okay! I was just so stressed out with everything. I know it's not an excuse but I ended it,"

"She's still pissed at you," Logan said sitting down on the floor; obviously he was talking about Veronica.

"Can you blame her?" Duncan flopped down on the couch "So, sure you wanna do this?

"Does a bear wear a funny hat?"

**"**This visit's all about mending fences, building bridges, but I'm afraid that my waxing your ass just isn't gonna help,"

**"**Woo hoo. You talk it; let's see you walk it,"

Once best friends, always best friends.

* * *

If was finally Homecoming night and Logan and Veronica where dancing in the middle of the dance floor. She had forgotten about her problems with Jackie and was just focusing on the music and the boy in front of her. 

"Having a good time?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded her "Yup! I have the best sidekick in the whole entire world"

They laughed and kissed, clearly enjoying the first dance they attended to together. But all good things come to an end. Veronica saw Jackie forcing herself on Duncan, who was trying to pull away.

"No. Freaking. Way." Veronica stormed over to Jackie, with Logan following her.

"C'mon Jackie, stop! Where's Wallace?" Duncan said push her arms of his.

"Jackie!" Veronica pulled Jackie away and faced her, "you want to lock horns with me, duck and charge. But if you think I'm gonna let you break Wallace's heart for sport you have grossly underestimated my wrath!"

"God, Veronica what's your deal! You clearly have no problem telling Wallace when I'm with other guys so why don't you just cry to him and leave me alone!" Jackie walked away and Veronica saw Wallace turn to leave, with a hurt expression on his face. She tried to catch up with him but he was gone.

"He'll be alright," Logan said rubbing her shoulder. "You wanna get outta here?"

Veronica nodded and they both walked to Logan's car. After having a nice but quiet dinner, Logan dropped her off.

"I'm sorry I ruined tonight," she said standing in front of her door.

"You didn't ruin anything," he took her hand and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Don't worry about it,"

"Thanks for everything tonight," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with more passion.

"You're welcome, now go get some sleep!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of black material. "As for me, I'm off to protect the streets from evil doers," he placed the Robin mask over his eyes.

"Hey Batman, does all the actual protecting. Your just here for your looks!" she said giving him a final kiss.

"See you tomorrow," he hopped into his car and drove off.

Veronica went to bed and all she could think about was Wallace and how she screwed up everything. Over and over again she heard him calling her his hero. Despite everything, she couldn't help but feel like a villain.

* * *

I know, very late update…SORRY! I've been very, very busy. But I want to thanks all those who still review despite my lack of updating sooner. You guys rock and keep me motivated. I'm gonna try to update at least 2 more times this week. Snickerdoodles to all the reviewers! 

-vanessa


	6. Rat Saw God

DISCLAIMER- Everything belongs to Rob. Some dialogue is used from the episode with a few changes here and there.

Rat Saw God

* * *

Veronica took a nervous breath as she kept her eyes on the television screen. Logan was sitting on the arm of her chair, rubbing her shoulders so she could relax. With Wallace not returning her e-mails and her father trailing Lamb in the polls, Veronica was a nervous wreck.

"Don't worry. Polls are open twenty more minutes," Keith said, reassuring his supporters, "We own the straggler vote,"

"Uh, you're out of cocktail weenies, and I'm out of cocktail," Cliff gave his glass to Veronica, who was still staring at TV.

"We're out of gin,"

"I'm not particular,"

"I'll get it," Logan stood and took Cliff's cup. Veronica smiled up to him before she turned her attention to the news anchor.

"And our latest results now show Don Lamb nosing ahead by a percent," the room groaned with disappointment while Veronica got up and went into her room.

"Whatever it is, make it a double," Cliff called out to Logan.

Ignoring Cliff, Logan followed Veronica. She was lying on her bed, clearly frustrated and pissed with everything.

"Ronnie? Hey, it's gonna be okay,"

"I just don't get it, Logan! Lamb is such a jackass! He has done nothing to help Neptune and yet he gets everyone's freaking vote! It's not right!"

"I know but you shouldn't get your hopes down. Your dad is only down by a percent. And if I'm correct, percent of stragglers in Neptune is very, very high," he cupped her face and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks for being here. I know you wanted to go to that party-"

"No problem. Now, come one. Don't want to miss the big announcement," he took her hand and they went back into the living room.

Five minutes later, the anchor came on again with an update. "So, Woody Goodman is officially the Balboa County Supervisor, the position historically referred to as the Mayor of Neptune. And we're officially calling the sheriff's race: Don Lamb holds on to his seat in a real nail-biter,"

Veronica's face fell. She got up and sat down next to Keith. "Well, we'll get 'em in twenty ten, folks. Thanks for all the good work!"

"Ah, look on the bright side: forty-nine percent of Neptune still likes you," Cliff said before getting up.

"This wasn't how it shoulda gone," Veronica said "It wasn't even a contest until Lamb decided to make you a scapegoat for the bus crash. All we had to do was release the tape of the bus explosion-"

"Veronica, no. It was the best thing for the investigation,"

"The best thing for the investigation would've been a competent sheriff,"

At this point, Logan approached the two. "Hey Mr. Mars, sorry about the upset,"

"It's fine Logan. Thanks for coming," Keith shook Logan's hand, which did bring a smile to Veronica's face. At least they were getting along.

"Not a problem at all. I'm not too fond of Sheriff Lamb anyways,"

"Well, it's over now. Why don't you too go to Gia's party? I've got Cliff to keep me company,"

"I promise to hold his hair back if he has to make sick in the toilet," Cliff said sitting back down.

"Okay, see you later," Veronica kissed her father's forehead and headed out with Logan.

* * *

Woody rented a suite for Gia's party at the Neptune Grand since his party was in the convention room on the main floor. "Veronica! Logan! Oh my God! Thanks for coming!" Gia shouted when she saw the two come through the door. She waved for them to come over to where she was talking with Dick.

"Hey Gia, Dick,"

"Why don't we leave you girls alone? We can go over there and talk about macho stuff!" Dick started to lead Logan away.

"Uh, Dick I don't think your new hair bleach counts as macho…"

"Please, Mars! I'm a natural blonde!"

"And that explains so much!" She said sending Dick a cheeky smile.

"So Veronica, I'm sorry about your dad. It's a real drag, y'know. Lamb seems like a total knob,"

"Yeah. Congrats on your old man. Guess that makes you, like, Neptune's First Daughter. Are you ready for all the parade waving and ribbon cutting?"

"I thought I'd go more Bush twin style. You know public drunkenness, sluttiness and minor scandals. Speaking of which, what do you think about Dick?"

"Uh...Casablancas, I presume. Um, well, what can I say?" They looked at Dick who was frantically pumping the keg to get the last of the beer out. Logan laughed as the cup from Dick's mouth accidentally fell to the floor, while he just looked devastated. "Dick is just...Dick,"

"I don't know if I told you yet, but you and Logan make the cutest couple! Really, it's like you were meant for each other!"

"Uh…thanks," she said as she noticed Deputy Sacks walk through the door. He walked over to Logan and her heart dropped.

"Sheriff would like to have a word with you,"

"And I'd like to use the Sheriff as a punching bag but I doubt that will-"

"Will you come with me, please?

Logan saw all the people watching and decided to put on an act. "If I'm under arrest, then do me the courtesy of making it all official-like,"

"Logan!" Veronica shouted.

Being serious he said "Don't worry I'll be fine,"

"Logan Echolls," Sacks reached for his handcuffs and Logan jumped up and turned around.

"That's more like it,"

"You're under arrest for the murder of Felix Tombs,"

"Whoo. I am having the weirdest déjà vu thing right now," Sacks began to lead him out of the room.

"You have the right to remain silent,"

Logan looked back at his girlfriend; his face looked concerned and a bit scared

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot find one, you'll be appointed one by the court," They left the room and Veronica snapped back to her surroundings.

"I'm sorry, Gia. I have to go,"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Veronica, what's wrong?"

"Dad, Logan was arrested! We were at the party and Deputy Sacks showed up. He arrested Logan for the murder on the bridge. I know they didn't charge him this summer so I guess it's still an open case,"

"Honey just calm down and, I'll see what I can find out,"

"Thanks, I'll call you back,"

Veronica arrived at the office and saw Abel Koontz sitting in front of the door. This night was just filled with bad surprises. She agreed to find Abel's daughter after he begged her. Great, not only was her boyfriend in jail but she had to drive sick and reeking Abel Koontz to the hospital and find his daughter. It's true; Veronica Mars never gets a break.

* * *

"You might want to get a lawyer," It was 9:35 and Logan was sitting in front of Sheriff Lamb.

"What, for this charade? Just get me the first sober public defender you find in the hall, put the bail on my black AmEx, and call me a limo,"

Lamb leaned down to Logan's face "Actually, buddy, it's kinda hard to get bail without a hearing. And even if you make it before a judge, I draw a lotta water in town. And I got this feeling you might just get declared a flight risk,"

"Hm?"

"You get one phone call," Lamb got out of his way and Logan walked to the pay phone and called Veronica's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Veronica"

"Logan! Are you okay? Why did they bring you in?"

"I'm fine," he began to whisper so the officer shouldn't hear. "The witness came to the police and now they have all this stuff against me,"

"I did a little research on and found out a couple of things. But I don't get it. Why would the witness come after all these months?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanna know. How about you, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just busy. I just got pulled into this other case and I-,"

"Should focus on that case and stop worrying about Logan. I'll get out of this mess by myself,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Lamb tapped his shoulder and pointed to his wrist "Listen, I gotta go,

"Kay, love you,"

"Love you too,

"Come on lover boy, lets get you a lawyer," Lamb pushed Logan into one of the interrogation rooms. An hour later, Cliff finally walked in.

"You? Hmm, small world…"

"At least I showed up. You still own me a cup of gin!"

"So my tax dollars at work. Where were you, getting thirds at the Crazy Girls lunch buffet?"

"Actually, they discontinued the buffet. Some health code thing."

"Okay, my name is Cliff; I'll be your if-you-cannot-afford-an-attorney attorney. So. What are you trying to prove? "

"Um...my innocence?

"No, I mean this 'poor little rich boy' stunt. Having me represent you doesn't make you look innocent. It makes you look like an arrogant jackass. If the witness's story holds, you ARE going to trial,"

"The guy's lying,"

"June 27th, you gave testimony saying you couldn't remember a thing. Now he comes forward saying he saw you, bloody knife in hand, ranting like a maniac over a dead body,"

"And what exactly did I say, huh?"

"The expletive racial expletive had it maternal expletive coming. But wait, there's more! You then threatened to use your father's money to have said witness killed. Now true or not, Logan, the Echolls name won't buy you a lot of jury love. Not to men-"

Cliff's phone started to ring. "It's Cliff," Logan just rolled his eyes and waited for Veronica's call and Cliff's Emmy performance to end.

"That daughter of yours sounds like a real handful,"

"This? Is what I'm good at. Marquee murder cases...nah,"

"Now Lamb wants to keep you here supposedly to ease community tensions, but really 'cause he's mean. Do the smart thing: put daddy's money to work and get a real lawyer. Or three."

* * *

Cliff left the room and Lamb came back in to escort Logan to a jail cell. "So, uh, when do I get my conjugal visit?"

"It's up to your new roommate," Lamb said smirking. Logan looked back and saw a large man sitting on the bench and then he heard another voice.

"Logan?"

He turned and saw his father leaning on the wall. Logan was in disbelief as he stared at Aaron.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked.

"Come on, Pops. Jail's where they put accused murderers. You remember that crap from the summer. Why are you here?"

"They transferred me out of County this morning. I guess our sheriff has a soft spot for family, huh? Well! Ha, guess I know what it takes to get a visit out of you. Those special times with your emancipation paperwork don't really count,"

"I just need a little time to work through how you bashed my girlfriend's skull in,"

"Look, Logan...I made an unforgivable mistake, but I am not a murderer,"

"Ohhh! So you merely plowed my girlfriend and taped it for your home collection,"

"I don't expect any sympathy from you,"

"That's good, cause you're never getting any from me! You're the reason my life is a living hell! You beat me since I was five! Any woman I ever cared about you managed to hurt! You killed Lilly! You made mom jump of the bridge! You almost killed Veronica! Cut this acting bullshit, cause no matter what you're going to rot in jail!"

"I, I just snapped. Logan, I-I lost it. But... You don't believe me. Why should a jury believe me? Maybe my life is over,"

"It may be,"

"But you shouldn't throw yours away just to spite me,"

"Come on, Logan. Let me help you. Let me call some guys down at the firm,"

"They gave me a lawyer,"

"A real lawyer, not some public servant with a mail-order diploma and a three hundred dollar suit,"

"Two for five hundred, actually, but your point remains valid. You," Cliff pointed to Logan "You got bail. Let's go,"

"Bail? What? How? You said, you said my name wouldn't buy me-"

"Judge Bloom and I schvitz at the same gym. I'll be billing you for a case of cohibas and a four-handed Thai massage. There's also the matter of a two hundred thousand dollar bond, so: chip, how 'bout you thank me by taking the old block's advice? Get a new lawyer,"

"Well, you're kinda winning me over,"

* * *

"The best thing about two days in jail? Two days' worth of _Ellen_ on the TiVo. That's sweet viewing," Logan said as Lamb was driving him home.

"What's your address again?" Lamb asked as he listened to the radio closely.

A couple minutes later, they pulled up to the Echolls' house to see that it was in flames.

"That's gonna mess up your TiVo," Lamb said to a wide-eyed Logan,

"What the hell happened?" Logan yelled.

"Mr. Logan Echolls?" a man said looking at his clipboard.

"Yeah, what caused this?" he said pointing at his house.

"I'm Chief Daniels of the Fire Department. It seams that you house was a victim to arson,"

"Arson!"

"A couple of your neighbors saw some PCH members pull up and hop the fence. When the police arrived a few minutes later, the place was already on fire,"

Logan's fists clenched in anger "How bad is the damage?"

"Very bad. It would be impossible to save it,"

"What about my stuff, valuables?" he was devastated.

"Probably by tomorrow, we can escort you inside so you can pick up any remaining items. Then it's your choice of what to do with the property,"

"Thanks," Logan just walked to the gate and watched the firefighters put the fire out. He pulled out his cell and called Veronica.

"Logan? You got bail?"

"Yeah. Are you busy?"

"Not really, why?"

"I need you to come down here,"

Minutes later Veronica ran out of her car and gave Logan a big hug. His face was emotionless. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He just nodded. The fire was out and Chief Daniels would call him when he would be able to go back in. "I need a place to stay the night…"

"I already asked my dad. He said as long as you stay on the couch it's fine,"

"Thanks," they walked to her car and got in. As they drove away, Logan stared at the house until he could see it anymore.

"Do you know what caused it?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"You bet I do," Logan grinned angrily "And I can't wait to get my sweet revenge!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Weevil and his PCH bitches caused the fire,"

"Are you sure?"

"I have neighbors with security cameras. Seven PCH bikes were caught on tape along with yelling and sounds of breaking glass,"

"Logan, I'm so sorry,"

"You shouldn't be. You should just worry about Weevil and the shit he just got himself into,"

* * *

"Be careful and don't wander off. Stay with me at all times," Chief Daniels handed Logan hard helmet and they went into the house. There were a few things in living room that he took; most of them were his mother's belongings; paintings, her collectables and her memorial vase. Pictures from his childhood were found by some other firemen. The pool house was the least damaged area. They emptied it out and loaded the moving trucks. Logan took one final walk around the house, keeping his eye out for anything else he wanted. He checked all the air vents, rooms, closets and vaults. This was it. He closed the main door of the house and walked out side to the gate. He took his mother's lighter from his pocket, and lit it a couple of times. Finally he took one last look at the house and then signaled a man beside him. He watched as a wrecking ball hit the house, creating a black cloud to rise.

"Where should we drop of you're things, Mr. Echolls?" one of the drivers of the trucks asked.

"The Neptune Grand. Have everything delivered to the second suite on the top floor,"

* * *

The next day at lunch, Veronica was still working on her case and Logan as showing Dick his ankle tag.

"And the other sweet thing is I'm in constant video contact with Martha Stewart, right?" he said as they ate their pizza.

"Hey!" Weevil yelled as he approached the table

"Kinda like a Dick Tracy kinda thing," Logan continued.

"What the hell is this, man?"

Logan grabbed the paper Weevil was holding "Hm," he looked up at Weevil "Esta? Una?" he then turned to Dick "What is their word for "paper"?

"Uh, pay-pair-o,"

Logan smirked "Okay, I'll translate; just don't tell the ESL teacher I helped you cheat," he looked at the paper again "That's an eviction notice,"

"You bought my grandmother's house?" Weevil asked, loosing his patience.

"That's right. Su casa is mi casa. But in my defense, Weevil, I do need a new one. You might have heard my former domicile was, uh, burned quite unexpectedly,"

"If you kick my family out-"

"Oh, have it your way, we'll all live together in one big wacky sitcom family. On second thought, I'm kicking you out. And on third thought, I wouldn't live in that roach motel if you put a gun to my-"

Weevil shoved the pizza slice Logan had into his face. "I was enjoying that,"

"Not as much as I'm going to enjoy this,"

"Oh yeah," Logan punched Weevil in the face and Weevil punched him back. Dick started to fight with Thumper. Punches were exchanged and a crowd started to surround the fight. Soon a teacher came and broke it up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up! Come on, guys. School is not the place for this kind of thing,"

"You hear that? School is a place of learning. But you wouldn't know that, would you Wee-"

"Yeah, you might want to think what prison is a place of!" Weevil yelled before storming off.

* * *

Later that day, Logan was in his new suite at the Neptune Grand. The suite was right next to Duncan's and the same one Gia's party was held in. He went to answer the door, when he heard a knock.

"You're not my grilled cheese?" he said when he saw Veronica at the door.

"No, but I did bring you your first meal for your new home," she said presenting the bag of fast food.

"Thanks ever so," he laughed and let her in. She saw all the boxes filled with his belongings. "I was just reminiscing," he pointed to all the pictures on the floor.

She noticed he had a little bruise on his cheekbone, "What happened to you?" she tiptoed to get a better look at it.

"Weevil and I got into a little fight, but nothing I couldn't handle,"

She smiled at him before kissing him passionately. Soon, they fell on the couch with Veronica straddling him.

"Uh, Veronica" he managed to say before kisses. "Maybe we should stop,"

She broke away from him and put her finger over his lips, "Logan, I'm ready,"

His eyes widened but there was a smile on his face "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I want this; I want you. I love you,"

"I love you, too" he said as he picked her up. She giggled as he carried her into the bedroom. Logan set her on the bed, turned around and closed the door.

* * *

This was the longest chapter so far! I really hope you liked it. This chapter was really about Logan and all the crap he is going through but it did have a happy ending right? All the reviewers rock, seriously you guys motivate me to keep going with this story. School starts on Thursday, but I will try my hardest to update. Please review!

-vanessa


	7. Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

**I'm baaaaaaack. The long wait is over. (Sorry . ) I've reread the whole fic and I've come up with some ideas that I hope you all like. For those who think Veronica is slightly OOC, don't worry I've got it covered.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rob, borrowed some of his dialogue.**

**Without further ado, I bring you the next chapter of Breaking and Mending.**

**Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner**

* * *

Veronica woke up from her peaceful sleep a couple hours later. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Logan looking at her. With just a sheet around her she couldn't help but smile and blush. 

"Ah, she stirs," Logan said kissing her forehead "How is sleeping beauty?"

"Sore…but good, very good," she kissed him and giggled.

"Sore? Well, I think I can fix that," He pulled her closer to him and kissed her shoulder, rubbing her back.

Veronica smiled, "This isn't what I expected Mr. Echolls. Last week I heard you tell Dick that if cuddling was the best part he didn't do it right,"

He chuckled and continued kissing her neck and holding her tight, "Well, I didn't say there could be a tie for the best part"

"Believe me this is definitely a tie" she moved closer to him. A few minutes later she reluctantly said "I should go or my dad will have your head on a silver platter,"

He pouted "Aww shucks,"

"Hey only I can pull off the pouty face," she kissed and got out of bed in search for her clothes.

Logan kept his eyes on her with his arms behind his head, "I wish you didn't have to go,"

"Don't get all softy on me mister," Veronica walked over to him after putting on her shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

He nodded and kissed her goodbye, "You're some girl Veronica Mars,"

"And?" she asked with her hand on the doorknob.

"I love you for it," he smirked and watched her blow him a kiss and walk out the door.

* * *

"Well, well what do we have here? It's the iPod girl." Kendall said as she bumped into Veronica in the hall. 

Veronica smirked, "Kendall Casablancas…exiting Duncan Kane's hotel suite? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"How do you know-" Kendall was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey Ronnie, you forgot your-" a half naked Logan opened the door and saw Kendall and Veronica. "keys," he finished.

"No way! The waxy-eared boyfriend is Logan Echolls? Small world," Kendall eyed Veronica up and down, "So Logan is this the girl you chose over me?"

"Yeah, she is Kendall. Now fuck off," he sneered.

"Now, now no need to be vulgar," She put his hand on his chest, only to have it pushed off "Hmph, well I best be going, best wishes you two. God knows you're gonna need them," she grinned and walked away.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," he hugged Veronica.

"Don't be. I'll see you later," she took her keys, kissed him and left.

* * *

The next day at school Veronica found herself on the girls bathroom sink with her legs around Logan's waist. 

"This brings back memories huh?" Logan said when his lips finally separated from Veronica's.

"Ah, yes. Give me a sec to reminisce," She paused for a few seconds, "Okay I'm done. Back to business,"

Logan chuckled "Well apparently, this guy came forward saying he was the 9-1-1 caller the night Felix got killed. And he's attempting to ruin my life. I thought maybe my super detective girlfriend could do a little sleuthing,""Hmm…well it'll cost ya," she said

"What? No discount?" he played off an offended look.

"I'll think of something. Any other info I can work with?

* * *

As soon as Veronica left the bathroom she bumped into no other than Duncan Kane. 

"Can my day get any better?" she said facing the ceiling.

"Veronica, I need to talk to you," Duncan said with his head down.

"What do you want?"

He took her into an empty classroom. "Look, I know that I'm not your favorite person right now but I need your help,"

"Ha, everyone needs my help these days. But before I help you, I need to ask you something. What was Kendall Casablancas doing in your room last night? Cause you I heard you ended it,"

He remained silent, he couldn't look in her eyes.

"Couldn't kick the old habit, Duncan?" She moved towards the door but he stopped her.

"Veronica, please. This is important, just hear me out,"

She sighed, "Go, you have my attention,"

"Lizzie gave me that hard drive to hide for Meg, and...I downloaded some of her files last night. I just...I wound up reading some of her emails. Look,"

"Child Protection Services?" she asked, "What was Meg-"

"She found out one of the kids she baby-sits for is being abused,"

"Oh my god," Veronica felt a pang in her stomach."She's been emailing this agent, trying to help the kid, but she doesn't have proof. I-it's not sexual, they're not beating him, they're like...mentally tormenting him. I keep going through them, but...she never says who he is. You can go ahead and hate me Veronica but this kid needs our help," he looked her directly in the eye. "We have to find him,"

* * *

"Hey, this is Logan with your inspirational message of the day: _Life's tragedy is that we get old too soon and wise too late. Ben Franklin_," BEEP. 

"Hey, it's me. Where are you? Anyways…Duncan found out one of the kids Meg babysat is being abused. So, I'm taking on the role of Mary Poppins this week, I could really use your help. I also found some info on your case. I'll text you the address. Call me back, love you. Bye." Veronica ended her messageas she got out of her car. She knocked on the door to the Fuller Residence.

Soon, she was alone with Edwin, watching him color. The sound of her cell phone startled her.  
She looked at the CallerID and was disappointed. 'Where the hell is Logan?' she thought.

"Hello?" During her conversation with Duncan, Veronica jumped at the sound of a knock on the glass door, "Holy shit!"

"Are you all right?" Duncan asked.

She exhaled "Yeah. I'll call you back,"

She walked over to the door and let Logan in "You're late,"

"Sorry, I got held up. Where's the kid?"

"In the other room, I'll be right back," she walked out of the library and came back a few minutes later with her bag. "Ok so, I found a few things out. Your 9-1-1 caller, a.k.a. Tom Griffith, is Doctor Tom Griffith. He is a very expensive, well-respected plastic surgeon,"  
**  
"**I don't believe it. There are no respected plastic surgeons," He looked the picture in the folder, "That's not him,"

**"**Sure it is. Dr Tom Griffith, says there right on the picture," she pointed to it.

"Veronica, that's not the guy from the bridge,"She was beginning to become irritated "What are you talking about? You told the police you couldn't identify the guy, you said the whole night was a blur!"

He looked at her shamefully, "I lied,"

She scoffed "Of course you did," she slightly moved away from him."Well I didn't want the guy found. You know, I didn't-I didn't know what he was gonna say. I knew I was free and clear if they never found him," He tried to hold her hand but the sound of closing car doors stopped him.

"You have to go," she began to push him out the glass door.

"Veronica, I" He started.

"Logan! Just go," she closed the door and ran to the front entrance.

Outside, Logan cursed himself and left "Fuck,"

* * *

Veronica was deep in thought 'Well it's Friday night and I'm home with my dog. No to mention the thoughts of an abused child in need and my murder-accused boyfriend are racing through my head. Could it get any better?' 

There was a knock at the door. "Ugh that was a rhetorical question!" she yelled to the ceiling. She opened the door to see Ms. Hauser and a little boy. The woman shoved a paper bag into Veronica's chest.

**"**These are the snacks Albert is allowed to have. He cannot have anything else. No juice, no soda, no diet drinks. If it's not in this bag, it does not go in his mouth. We don't let television in our house and I expect that rule to be applied here. You can play with him, but don't get him too wound up. If you do exactly like I tell you, he will be perfectly behaved. Albert, this is Veronica,"  
**  
**Veronica was completely speechless. Words finally came out of her mouth "Er…Hi, Albert," She waved to the boy and Ms. Hauser left a minute later. "Okay. Well, what do you feel like doing? I've got some games-"

"I want ice cream," he demanded.

"Oooh, your mom just said-"

"I! Want! Ice! Cream!"

"I got that, however-"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A horrified Veronica, ran into the bathroom and picked up her phone. "Please pick up, please pick up, please-"

"Hello?"

"Logan! I need your help, you need to get down here,"

"Veronica, are you ok? What's that screaming?"  
_  
_"Questions later! Just get here!"

Logan arrived ten minutes later with a bag of ice cream, "Hey, they only had-"

"SHH!" Veronica pointed at Albert transfixed by the TV screen.

Logan looked confused and took the ice cream out of the bag. He carefully approached the boy and dropped the carton in front of him. Albert absently opened the carton and began to stuff his little face.

Veronica took Logan's hand and guided him to her room. "Thank you so much," she hugged him tightly.

"No problem, I can see that it was a life or death situation," He looked down into her eyes "About the other night… I'm sorry. You know that I'm not very well known for telling the truth,"

"I know, just…try to be honest with me. I want to help you get over this,"

He smiled, "Scout's honor," he kissed her softly. They both smiled into the kiss-

CRASH

"Shit, Albert!" they murmured and ran into the living room.

* * *

_  
"_That was perfect...Baby. Oh, it feels so good to be with you, I just want to be with you all the time," 

"Shut up, Kendall." Duncan rolled out of the bed. He caved in again.

"Doesn't this mean anything to you?" she yelled."Not really," he said getting dressed.

She smirked, "And yet you always let me in," she grabbed his face to look in his eyes, "Face it Duncan, you'll never be able to say no to me. You love it too much,"

He didn't answered. He just sent her an icy glare.  
**  
**"You wanna go back to playing grab-ass with cheerleaders? See ya! …You want things to keep going the way they've been going? Well, I'm gonna need a few things,"

The silence seemed like forever until he finally said "What do you want?"_  
_

* * *

"Lamb? Lamb, let you go?" Logan asked Veronica as they sat on his patio.

"Same reaction I had. Maybe someone spiked his coffee…or maybe it was an alien from another planet!"

"From planet Mars?" he laughed.

"That was soo clever, I've never heard that one before," she said, her voice drenched with sarcasm.

"Well what else can you expect from me? I'm smart, original, charming-"

"Big-headed?" she added.

"…Maybe. Just a little though," he leaned into her.

"Oh just a little?" she leaned in as well.

"Mhmmm…" their lips met in a kiss.

And with the coast clear of telescope-mounted rifles, they continued to kiss.

* * *

A/N: Everything is going so well for our favorite couple right!? Well, for now… 

Review!


End file.
